Target yang Sempurna
by Uki the Great
Summary: Semua Espada sedang berkumpul! Wow! Mereka bukan sedang arisan tapi rapat! R-A-P-A-T! RAPAT! Simak perjuangan mereka untuk menentukan target yang pas. RnR jangan lupa


**Disclaimer:** Bleach (Kubo Tite), Mieru Hito (Iwashiro Toshiaki), Shaman King (Takei Hiroyuki), Ga-Rei (Segawa Hajime), Jigoku Sensei Nube (Takeshi Okano/Shou Makura), Kekkaishi (Tanabe Yellow), Yami no Matsuei (Matsushita Yoko), Tokyo Babylon (CLAMP), Inuyasha (Takahashi Rumiko)

**Warning:** humor garing, gaje abal binti amburadul, O-O-Che, typohs mejneg, buat yg ga suka silahkan balik badan langkah tegap majuu jalan! Satu, dua, satu, dua, satu, dua…

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Semua Espada sedang berkumpul! Wow! Mereka bukan sedang arisan tapi rapat! R-A-P-A-T! RAPAT! Simak perjuangan mereka untuk menentukan target yang pas. RnR jangan lupa

**Target Yang Sempurna**

by

Poppyholic Uki

**….**

Malam itu semua Spada, siapa ada... –maksudnya espada hadir di ruang rapat utama Las Ngences *plak!* Las Noches. Espada dari nomor urut satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas, tiga belas, empat belas, lima belas, enam belas, hingga bilangan ke-n hadir di sana.

Ada Mbah Barragan (bukan Mbah Maridjan) yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk, Mbak Tia Ch*rrybelle yang asyik memperbaiki riasannya, Ulquiorra Kuper yang pundung di pojokan, Grimmy yang sedang _headbanging _sendirian, A'a Neiro yang asyik sms-an, Yammy yang sedang menunggu layanan pesan antar, dan lain-lain.

Mereka berkumpul bukan karena ada arisan, operasi beras murah, pembagian dana BLT, diskon _i_P*d murah, atau ada jumpa penggemar J*stin Bieb*r. Salah besar. Mereka semua menghadiri rapat paripurna yang diselenggarakan di balai sidang utama. Biarpun mereka ini adalah gerombolan si berat –eh penjahat (bukannya sama saja?), Hueco Mundo menganut prinsip demokrasi dengan asas musyawarah untuk mencapai kata mufakat. Hebat kan? Manusia saja sudah meninggalkan asas keadilan yang dulu dijunjung tinggi oleh leluhur.

Bukannya sekali ini saja gerombolan ini melaksanakan sidang paripurna. Sebelumnya mereka juga melaksanakan sidang untuk menentukan tujuan. Akan sangat tidak keren jika mereka hanya kumpul-kumpul lalu berbuat onar tapi tidak memiliki tujuan pasti. Kurang kerjaan banget tuh!

Mereka melaksanakan sidang paripurna untuk menentukan tujuan dan merumuskan organisasi, untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka berbeda dengan organisasi penjahat lainnya. Sebab 'menghancurkan dunia' sudah menjadi tujuan yang dianggap basi oleh mereka. 'Ingin jadi boyband?' apa kata dunia? 'Menurunkan harga bahan bakar minyak' jelas itu sangat tidak mungkin bagi mereka. Ingin menjadikan salah satu dari mereka sebagai presiden di Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia yang tercinta ini juga tidak mungkin, sebab kekuatan finansial mereka tidak memadai. Ingin 'dunia tetap apa adanya', kalau begitu untuk apa mereka melakukan aksi?

Untunglah saat itu si penghianat dari Soul Society memberitahu, bukan tempe, bahwa ada mustika ajaib nan sakti mandraguna. Mustika itu bernama How do you do –eh Hougyoku. Konon kabarnya mustika ini mampu menjadikan hal tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin dan hal yang mungkin menjadi tidak mungkin. Pokoknya ajaiblah, maknyus!

Jadilah mereka memiliki tujuan untuk mengincar mustika buatan Mpu Uruhara itu. Lalu dengan mustika itu mereka akan membangun pasukan yang besar dan membuat sebuah kunci ajaib yang mirip dengan kepunyaan Raja Arwah. Untuk selanjutnya, mereka belum memikirkan apa yang akan mereka perbuat dengan kunci itu. Urusan itu akan mereka pikirkan nanti, yang penting bagaimana mereka akan membuat kunci itu.

Masih menurut Aizen, untuk membuat kunci yang luar biasa itu, diperlukan persembahan berupa nyawa manusia sebanyak jumlah penduduk di sebuah kota. Makanya rapat kali ini membahas kota yang akan mereka jadikan tumbal.

Aizen Sousuke, yang dengan seenaknya sendiri dan egois mengangkat dirinya sebagai ketua dan entah kenapa para espada itu ikhlas-ikhlas saja, membuka rapat tersebut. Gin Ichimaruk tampaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan rapat ini. Lihat saja dia menyikat makanan milik Grimmy meski piringnya sendiri masih penuh. Sedangkan Tousen Kanape hanya mendengarkan jalannya rapat tersebut, sebab ia buta. Biar begitu, ia adalah pendekar tangguh. Ia bahkan memiliki julukan tersendiri yaitu, "Si Buta dari Hueco Mundo".

"Baiklah, rapat kita lanjutan laporan hasil pengintaian Satgas Pencari Kota Tumbal! Silahkan Starrk!"

"Aku dan Lilinet pergi ke Tokyo. Jumlah penduduknya lebih dari cukup untuk dijadikan tumbal," lapor Starrk.

"Bagus!" kata Aizen.

"Tapi di salah satu pemukiman tinggallah seorang annaiya (pengantar arwah) yang juga memiliki sebuah losmen. Nama annaiya itu adalah Myoujin Tougo. Kemampuannya sungguh hebat, tidak hanya menyerang dan menghancurkan tetapi juga menguraikan roh dan mengirimya ke alam baka. Bukan level kita. Oleh sebab itu sebaiknya jangan memilih daerah pemukiman tersebut."

"Annaiya ya? Sangat tidak baik bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi Tokyo itu luas pasti masih ada daerah lain. Tia?"

"Daerah Tokyo yang kuintai ternyata ada patroli khusus dari pemerintah. Ada tim khusus penanggulangan bencana supranatural. Ada pengguna Ga-Rei, pemakai rubah pipa, ada ahli ofuda dan ahli pedang yang punya kekuatan roh besar. Selain itu mereka didukung dengan teknologi canggih. Sulit untuk melawan mereka. Mereka main keroyokan. Lihat saja tangannya Sun-sun sampai tidak ada."

"Lho bukannya ada di balik lengan bajunya?" timpal Grimmy.

"Tim penanggulangan bencana supranatural? Gawat juga ya?" komentar Gin Ichimaruk yang kali ini memakan ayam milik Yammy.

"Ayaamkuuu…!" jerit Yammy.

"Laporkan hasil pengintaianmu Grimmy!" perintah Aizen.

"Aku juga mengintai di Tokyo. Salah satu sudut kota Tokyo hanya ada dua orang onmyouji."

"Cuma dua orang?" tanya A'a Naeirro.

"Cuma dua orang sih dua orang, tapi mereka itu HOMO! HIIIIHHH…! Kalau ingat lagi sama dua orang itu, mau muntah rasanya! Bikin mual! Mana yang satu itu bilang sedikit tertarik sama aku! TIIDAAAKK!" Grimmy histris. Tampaknya ia sangat trauma.

"Aizen-sama, saya berhasil pergi ke masa lalu," lapor Syazel.

"Lalu?'

"Di sana banyak siluman! Mana jorok-jorok karena tidak suka kebersihan! Jadinya saya kembali saja! Ada kutu bisa bicara pula! Lima menit berada di sana, tubuh langsung jadi sarang bakteri!" Syazel yang memang maniak kebersihan itu, misuh-misuh sendiri dan menyemprotkan cairan antiseptic ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga menyemprotkannya pada espada lainnya.

"GWAAAHH… MATAKU! MATAKUUU!" teriak Nnoitra yang matanya terkena semprotan cairan antiseptic. Ia guling-guling di lantai.

"Saya pergi ke Nagasaki, di sana ada shinigami yang berbeda dengan anda, Aizen-sama. Tapi di sana ada maniak! Dokter aneh berambut perak yang sepertinya suka sama cowok-cowok cakep! Karena merinding, saya tidak jadi menaklukan dokter itu," lapor A'a Naeiro.

Mendengar laporan tersebut, Grimmy histeris lagi. "TIIDAAKK! HOMO SUDAH MERAJALELA! HOMO'AN DI MANA-MANAA… DI KOTA DAN DI DESAAA…" *pakai nada lagu 'Badminton'* Grimmy guling-guling di lantai bersama Nnoitra. Kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan dan berguling-guling seperti Sponge Bob dan Patrick. Espada yang lain keringat dingin melihat mereka.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Gin?" tanya Aizen pada Gin Ichimaruk.

"…"

"Gin?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Gin? Woy! Makan terus! Mana laporanmu!" Tensi darah Aizen naik karena melihat Gin yang malah asyik makan kue tart untuk pernikahan yang setinggi lima tingkat seorang diri. Namanya juga Ichimaruk.

"Oh? Mwaaf, mwaaf… Nyam… Nyam… Aku mengin- nyam… Uh enak banget! Mau?"

"Ga, makasih."

"Nyam… nnyyammm…"

"Kuberi kau waktu lima menit untuk menghabiskannya! Cepat habiskan!" Tensi darah Aizen benar-benar naik berikut juga gula darahnya. Tapi Aizen masih mencoba sabar. Sementara Tousen tidak diketahui apakah masih sadar atau sudah ikut ke alam mimpi bersama Mbah Barragan.

Gin melempar kue tart lima tingkat itu ke udara secara vertical. Lalu ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Kue tart tersebut masuk ke mulut Gin bulat-bulat. Dan Gin menelannya seperti ular. Airnya? Glek aja langsung! *iklan jaman baheula*. Aizen dan espada lainnya bergidik menyaksikan cara makan Gin Ichimaruk, apalagi tercetak dengan jelas di leher Gin bentuk kue tart lima tingkat itu. Mata Gin mendelik-delik memaksakan kerongkongannya melakukan gerakan peristaltic sekuat tenaga agar kue tart tersebut dapat mendarat ke lambungnya.

"Ngergghh…" Gin bersendawa. "Ah, enak sekali." Merasa diperhatikan oleh yang lain, Gin hanya senyum-senyum kuda lumping, lalu ia memberi laporan hasil pengintaiannya.

"Aku pergi ke kota Karasumori. Tanah di sana ajaib, bisa meningkatkan energi spiritual. Hanya saja di sana ada Kekkaishi, selain itu ada organisasi-organisasi yang merasa memiliki kepentingan dengan tanah itu. Karena itu tanah sengketa, sebaiknya kita tidak udah ikut campur. Kekkaishi di sana sangat tangguh, mereka menghancurkan bentoku."

"Tanah sengketa ya? Berarti tanah itu dijaga ketat. Kalau kau, Yammy?" tanya Aizen.

"Di Saitama, ada beberapa shaman yang sedang berlatih untuk mengikuti Shaman Fight. Begitu aku muncul di sana, aku dijadikan sand bag latihan. Mereka benar-benar anak-anak yang brutal."

"Anak-anak jaman sekarang memang kurang diajar…" ujar Mbah Barragan dengan gaya bicara lansia yang sudah sangat uzur.

"Susah banget ya, mencari kota untuk tumbal? Dari tadi tidak ada yang pas," komentar Syazel Apaloe.

"Berikutnya kau, Ggio. Cepat kemukakan hasil pengintaianmu!" perintah Aizen.

"Saya menggantikan Tuan Barragan pergi mengintai kota Domori. Di sana ada guru yang memiliki tangan setan," lapor Ggio.

"Apa dia tangguh?" tanya Tia.

"Tangguh sekali! Terutama soal ujian matematika buatannya! Saya sampai tidak berkutik! Lihat, saya hanya mendapat nilai 12 dari skala 100! Ini bukan lagi soal ujian, tapi mantera pembunuh! Hiks... hiks..." Ggio mulai menangis. Espada yang lain turut prihatin atas hasil ujian Ggio. Migraine mulai melanda Aizen.

"Berikutnya! Apa masih ada yang lain?" tanya Aizen sambil menahan sakit kepalanya.

"A-aku…" Hanya ada suara, tidak terlihat siapa orangnya. Espada yang lain mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata yang berkicau itu adalah Ulquiorra Kuper yang sedari tadi masih pundung di pojokan.

"Ada kota Karakura. Jumlah penduduknya pas buat jadi tumbal. Tidak ada pengguna kekuatan spiritual yang kuat dan tidak ada homo yang mencolok, adanya lesbi. Relatif aman dan stabil, tidak ada gangster yang mencolok. Ada minimarket 24 jam, ada pusat perbelanjaan lengkap, fasilitas sanitasinya bagus, ada rumah sakit besar dan hanya perlu 10 menit untuk pergi ke bandara. Bebas banjir dan-"

"ITU DIAA!" teriak Aizen.

"EUREKAA!" teriak Tousen, padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Banzai! Banzai!"

"Akhirnya! Ada kota yang pas untuk ditinggali –eh dijadikan tumbal!" teriak Yammy.

"BAGAIMANA SAUDARA-SAUDARA SEKALIAN? APA KALIAN SETUJU UNTUK MENJADIKAN KARAKURA SEBAGAI TARGET OPERASI KITA?"

"SETUUJUUU…!" teriak semua espada kompak.

"BAIKLAH! DENGAN INI KITA SEMUA SEPAKAT UNTUK MENJADIKAN KARAKURA SEBAGAI SASARAN EMPUK! SIDANG DITUTUP!"

TOK! TOK! TOOK!

Aizen mengetuk palu. Dengan demikian sah sudah Karakura menjadi sasaran mereka. Hueco Mundo pun mengatur strategi-strategi taktis demi mendapatkan Hougyouku dan Karakura. Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah kejadian 1 tahun sebelum seorang pemuda bernama Ichigo Kurosaki bertemu dengan sesosok shinigami bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

**Selesai**

**…**

Gaje banget ya… hahahahaha… tauk ah! Buat reader yang merasa fic ini perlu dikomentari silahkan klik biru-biru di bawah ini…

**RnR **please...


End file.
